


A Tale DeeperDown (A DeeperDown Poem)

by DryzleSS



Category: DeeperDown Au, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Poetry, Sans and Frisk-Centric, story-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryzleSS/pseuds/DryzleSS
Summary: A poem basically of DeeperDown's plot so far, focusing just on the scenes that focus on Frisk and Sans.I suck at poetry, but this was just for fun so...Yeah. Be nice.Based on the Undertale fan comic "DeeperDown" by Zeragii.http://gettingdeeperdownwithundertale.blogspot.com/p/deeperdown.htmlhttps://www.deviantart.com/zeragii/gallery/59842505/DeeperDown-Undertale-Comic





	A Tale DeeperDown (A DeeperDown Poem)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeragii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeragii/gifts).



**A TALE DEEPERDOWN**

 

Listen, O' Monsters,

Hear this tale,

A story untold,

And yet has prevailed. 

 

Of heroes and demons,

Enemies and friends,

Of wars and peace,

And how all good ends.

 

A peculiar plot-line,

Of good verses bad,

Of selfless love,

And giving all that one had.

 

The human, they fell,

Down far below,

They made dreadful mistakes,

And caused quite a row.

 

They did what was right,

Sometimes they did what was not,

They got what they gave,

And gave what they got.

 

With a power to rule,

Time and space the gate,

They reset without rest,

A most terrible fate.

 

It was kill or be killed,

And a demon arose,

Many lives were lost,

The death toll, gross.

 

But then it all ended,

The nightmare, gone,

There was hope and freedom,

For everyone.

 

The Barrier fell,

Hope was born and renewed,

The sun set before them,

A spectacular sight viewed.

 

But the humans were shocked,

Cruelty fueled by their fear,

They kept the monsters outside,

Their please they did not hear.

 

Meetings and talks,

They had day by day,

But the monsters were trapped,

Hidden far away.

 

But nobody gave up,

No matter the trial,

And they would not fall,

To humanity's guile.

 

The child, Frisk,

Was nearly taken away,

But Sans kept her safe,

Kept the true monsters at bay.

 

Plans were made,

To go somewhere far,

For it was better than staying,

Trapped, stuck like in tar.

 

Now, Sans was afraid,

His soul ached in unease,

He feared that this haven,

Might be only a tease.

 

He begged,

And he cried,

That the child would rest,

Too many had died.

 

But Frisk was good,

She gave her word,

She hugged her friend,

And his pleas were heard.

 

But Sans was doubtful,

He remembered too much,

Even with love in his soul,

He was uncertain of such.

 

So Frisk, she led him,

Up mountain high,

And destroyed the tool,

That made Sans so shy.

 

Freed and renewed,

Sans believed,

He hugged and thanked her,

And they chuckled and heaved.

 

But then came one,

Who they both did fear,

An evil one past,

Whose intentions were clear.

 

A fight ensured, 

And the child was taken,

Sans was left behind, 

Startled and shaken.

 

For Flowey it was not,

But an even older bad,

And Sans realized he'd have to fight,

With all that he had.

 

The Forgotten, it wanted,

For Frisk to give up,

So that it could destroy,

Without interrupt.

 

For without the power,

To reset time,

Humanity would fall,

It was a 'justified' crime.

 

Sans followed,

His friend he did lack,

The Forgotten did beat him,

His wrists it did crack.

 

HP falling,

Soul weak and dying,

But Flowey broke through,

All the deceit and the lying.

 

He broke free,

From the demon's claw,

And all were let alone,

Bodies tired and raw.

 

When Sans awoke,

It was with quite a zap,

But his strength was waning,

He needed food, ASAP.

 

The journey was long,

And time ran short,

Until Sans finally fell,

His soul was so hurt.

 

He gave his last ounce,

To encourage poor Frisk,

And when consciousness left him,

It was quite a risk.

 

But Flowey returned,

With some candy to save,

The crises was averted,

The danger staved. 

 

(To be continued as the DeeperDown comic progresses)

 

 

 


End file.
